I'm Slowly Turning Into You
by BlackHairdye.SilverFindings
Summary: It's been years since the fiasco in New York, since the Avengers saved the world for the first time, and now, now their children must fight their for their own lives, in the battle we all know as High School.


A/N: my brain is a deep and dark place. Okay lemme just tell you how this came about. Last weekend I'm chillingon the sofa, watching Charlie Bartlett and i go 'wait. That's Darcy from Thor. WAIT DARCY. DARCY IS TONY STARK'S DAUGHTER' and then I wrote this. I had a friend read it and got some good feed back so I'm posting this. WOOHOO

Warning:

Explicit talk about sex and the like

Language

Ridiculousness

DaddyThor

Just like. Not even anything. It's so stupid.

Go luck, and my the road rise up to meet you.

* * *

**I****'m Slowly Turning Into You**

**Chapter 1: Your Face Is Getting Older, So Put Your Head On My Shoulder**

The first day of public school can be a dozy. If one little thing goes wrong, you might as well just die in a hole and never come out for the rest of your high school career. As if that's an option for most high school students. Most students of HowardStarkHigh School didn't have the option to lay down and die if they humiliated themselves. Most students of Howard Stark also were not the descendents of the real Howard Stark, but sometimes you're just _that_ lucky.

"You've got your lunch right?" Pepper cooed, rushing around the open living room, fussing unnecessarily over the teenager in front of her.

"Yes. I have it." The girl shook the paper bag for her mother to see, looking over the top of her sunglass.

"Well. I just don't want you to have to _buy_ lunch." Pepper smiled sadly. She looked like she might cry.

The girl rolled her eyes "Mom. I'm not _dying_ I'm going to public school."

"It's as good as," A voice called, Tony Stark entering the room with a smart smirk on his face. "Ready to go, Darcy?"

"You're dropping her off?" Pepper looked scared as they started toward the elevator. "In a car right?"

"What else would I use?"

"Tony..."

"Lets go daughter. TO SCHOOL!"

* * *

"Erik!" Jane shouted one last time, as she stuffed a sandwich into a paper bag with the name 'Simon' written on it in marker. "Get your butt down here! You'll be late."

"Moooooom." a small voice called at her knee, "Erik's gonna make us late." Jane Foster smiled and patted Simon's cheek.

"Don't worry, if your brother doesn't get down here soon, I'll make him take the bus." She said, footsteps sounding on the stairs as her eldest son run down them, jumping over the banister the last few feet.

"I'm here." Erik said grabbing his lunch from the table, "On time. Just like always."

"Junior year is where everything is decided, where fate takes its course." His sister said walking into the hall in the shortest shirt possible, a fur lined cape and a metal bra thing. "Arriving at the correct time is very crucial." She nodded teeth sinking into an apple.

Erik made a face as Jane fussed with Simon "God, mom make _Thrud_ put some real cloths on how 'bout?"

"Call me that not, runt." His sister snapped hand curling into a fist.

"Astrid. Stop." Jane replied, "And you can't go out like that, you know."

"Father said it was acceptable!" Astrid whined Erik sticking his tongue out at her. Jane gave her daughter a look as her husband entered the room, himself thankfully dressed in jeans and a shirt.

"Which did I approve?" He asked picking Simon up as the small child ran past.

"You did declare I could wear this, correct?" Astrid asked modeling the outfit for her parents.

"Well yes, of co-" Thor looked at Jane who was standing with an unamused face, her arms crossed. "I mean to say, no. Of course not."

Astrid groaned and flailed her arms "This is why I did not wish to go to college close to my birthplace." She whined as she marched up the stairs. "What if I take the spear? Then can i wear it?"

"No." Jane responded as she opened the door for her sons, Simon running out almost tripping over his own feet. "Are you taking them?" She asked Thor, his hands cupping her hips.

"I opine." He answered leaning down to kiss her before taking the keys and heading toward the truck parked in the drive way. "Load yourselves into the car, offspring, you heard your sister, you wish not to be late!"

Jane watched them drive away before something dawned on her and she ran back into the house, screaming "ASTRID. THAT CAPE ISN'T MADE FROM MY DRAPES IS IT?"

* * *

"Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Check what I can do!" Charlie grinned pulling his leg up over his head, Natasha's green eyes reflected in the review mirror.

"Impressive." She said as Luke rolled his eyes as Anna Lynn shot a rubber band at his ear.

"It's not as impressive, however," Clint told their children, turning around in his seat "As what your mother can do in bed."

"Clint!" Natasha shouted as there was a chorus of 'nasty' from the back of the car as Clint laughed sinfully from the passenger seat. There was then much shouting from the back of the minivan as Anna Lynn hit Luke in the back of the head with a rubber band and she turned around flicking her in the ear, right in the new piercing.

"Ow!" She shouted "Mom! Luke flicked me!"

"Punch him back." was Clint's advice which was taken by Charlie who was then hit by a rubber band.

"If you three don't stop I'll pull this car over and make you catch a ride with the Fosters when they drive by!" Natasha threatened, the idea of her kids being forced to ride with Thor's children was amusing to her.

"Really?" Anna Lynn asked overly excited "I like Simon! He's super cool!"

"Super cool rock and roll?" Clint asked and Natasha rolled her eyes as her daughter nodded happily as they pulled into the parking lot of the elementary school right behind Bruce Banner's Volvo as he let off his son 4th grade son, Timothy, who ran off as soon as he was free of the car, his other son Sam making faces at Charlie and Luke through the back window. Sam was in the 10th grade, but always found time to tease her children. Who teased him back. Natasha waved to Bruce and he waved back as Clint helped Anna Lynn out of the van as Thor's truck pulled up, it's broken speakers blasting some loud black metal Erik listened too. He was talking to the oldest, who was sitting in the backseat as Simon jumped out of the car, running over to Anna Lynn. Natasha pulled away from the curb leaving Clint to walk their daughter in to meet her new teacher.

* * *

Peter Rogers' first period of the day was physics, which was just going to be the best way to start your day, groggily trying to understand vastly complex concepts first ting in the morning. The teenager couldn't be more excited. Except possibly when he entered the room to find Erik Foster with his feet up on the desk, reading what looked like The Hound of the Baskervilles, his cousin, Silas, sitting across from him, his fingers black from the charcoal he was drawing with.

"Petey!" Erik smiled when he looked up "Come sit with me." Peter didn't really understand why Erik thought they were friends. Oh right, it was because Peter didn't have any other friends. Because apparently girls didn't like boys who couldn't take a joke about moms and who tended to stay inside and in the corner for most things.

"So hey, my mom wants to know if you can babysit this weekend." Erik said "_Apparently _Mom and Dad are going to _Asgard_for the night and I get to go with Astrid to listen to some stupid lecture upstate." Peter knew Erik was silently, secretly excited for whatever lecture his sister was taking him to. Knowing his sister it was probably on something like Beowulf.

"I guess." Peter replied "I have to ask my dad. What's the lecture on?" But Erik never replied he was busy watching the girl who'd just entered. She was small, with dark hair and red lips and big eyes. She was _new_.

"Hey." Erik called pushing Peter's bag over into his lap. "Come sit over here." The girl smiled and took the empty seat next to Erik thankfully. "I'm Erik Foster." He said holding his hand out to her.

"Hi. I'm Darcy. Darcy Potts-"

She was cut off as the teacher called for attention, directing it to the board of equations. _Welcome to AP Physics, _they said.


End file.
